<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The genius of the team improv by Eurus91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959621">The genius of the team improv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91'>Eurus91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), episode tag s02ep10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ho vinto. Di nuovo!» <br/>Il sordo rumore delle carte sbattute, con più forza del necessario, sul tavolino improvvisato e traballante, riempirono la stanza che ora era piacevolmente illuminata.[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The genius of the team improv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/gifts">nattini1</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Ho vinto. Di nuovo!» <br/>Il sordo rumore delle carte sbattute, con più forza del necessario, sul tavolino improvvisato e traballante, riempirono la stanza che ora era piacevolmente illuminata. Le tende spesse verdi, tirate accuratamente, permettevano che passasse giusto quella quantità di luce da rendere la camera confortevole.<br/>Mac ridacchiò, mentre guarda Jack che si pavoneggia. I capelli biondi corti arruffati e storti a causa del sonno e dei continui sfregamenti sul cuscino; un ulteriore segno dell'angoscia in cui versava il ragazzino da giorni. Gli occhi, infossati e cerchiati da profonde occhiaie violacee, faticavano di nuovo a stare aperti a lungo e le sue labbra si piegarono in un broncio che esprimeva allo stesso tempo frustrazione e stanchezza. A Jack non sfuggirono neanche le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi e alla base del naso, probabilmente c'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva e lo rendeva ancora un po' dolorante. Se era la gamba o altro questo Jack non sapeva dirlo. <br/>«Sei solo fortunato!» replicó Mac, giusto in tempo, prima che un lungo sbadiglio gli squarciasse la bocca, e lui si affrettasse a nasconderlo con la mano, e mettesse fine a quel broncio che lo faceva sembrare più un bambino e meno l'agente segreto  altamente addestrato che era. Le labbra secche e irritate tirarono quasi dolorosamente e lui si passò la lingua intorno ai bordi, sospirando di piacere quando la cosa sembrò leggermente alleviare il disagio. Si sentiva esausto, nonostante si fosse svegliato solo qualche ora prima e l'unica cosa che aveva fatto era giocare a carte con Jack, sdraiato. Il plaid gli copriva metà busto, lasciando scoperto il torace. Indossava una vecchia maglietta logora dell'esercito (di Jack). Non erano nuovi a questo gioco. Di tanto in tanto, Mac con fare furtivo si appropriava di qualche vestito del compagno, che prontamente spariva dall'appartamento dell'uomo per riapparire nel suo e Jack faceva finta di non notarlo. Era una storia che andava avanti dai tempi in cui erano tornati, insieme, dall'Afghanistan.<br/>«Sembra che tu sia pronto a fare un pisolino...» borbottò Jack, mentre raccoglieva le carte sparse per il tavolino con una certa metodologia, non prima di essersi stiracchiato come un gatto sotto il sole. La sua schiena stava protestando da giorni, colpa della veglia forzata accanto al letto di un certo genio biondo. <br/>«Non sono stanco!» Replicó, scuotendo la testa, a istigarlo la sola testardaggine e la voglia di contraddire Jack. Mise di nuovo su il broncio che aveva già sfoggiato, ma questa volta l'uomo non si fece impietosire, non quando c'era la sua salute di mezzo.<br/>«Ti stavi addormentando nel bel mezzo della partita.» Disse con calma, spostando il tavolino dal divano di pelle scura e poggiandolo a terra, in un posto in cui non avrebbe creato problemi.<br/>«Ma non è neanche mezzogiorno!» Il ragazzo aveva incrociato le mani sul petto, prestando poca attenzione all'enorme livido scuro che aveva preso il posto del catetere venoso sul suo polso destro. Gli occhi di Jack indugiarono per un attimo sul ragazzo, vederlo sveglio era la cosa che aveva desiderato più ardentemente negli ultimi giorni; Mandarlo a dormire sembrava una cattiveria gratuita. <br/>«Facciamo così...» Disse Jack, alzandosi in piedi e spolverandosi della polvere immaginaria dai Jeans scuri. Anche il suo viso era segnato da occhiaie profonde, ed era sicuro, anzi dannatamente sicuro che nuovi capelli bianchi erano comparsi.<br/>«Ora bevi del succo d'arancia...» La mano aperta di fronte a lui a bloccare le lamentele del ragazzo ancora prima che lui avesse modo anche solo di pensarle, «provi a mangiare qualcosa e se sei ancora dello stesso avviso, ti permetterò di smontare il telecomando...»<br/>Gli occhi di Mac si illuminarono alla prospettiva di mettere mano a qualcosa e si affrettò ad annuire vistosamente, cercando di assumere anche una posizione più dritta, ma sibilò a denti stretti quando quel semplice gesto gli provocò un'ondata di dolore che proveniva dal taglio sulla coscia. La gamba, comodamente poggiata su un cuscino, che Jack aveva sgualcito più volte per renderlo confortevole, aveva preso a fare male in maniera sorda.<br/>«Vuoi qualcosa per il dolore?» Chiese Jack, che si era librato su di lui, con mani vaganti agitate che pretendevano di essere utili.<br/>«Sto bene...sono solo stanco...» Alla faccia eloquente di Jack che già si godeva la vittoria nell'ammissione di Mac, quest'ultimo si affrettò a continuare, «Stanco di questa situazione, stanco di essere stanco e dolorante!» <br/>Jack ascoltò quelle parole, farfugliate, con voce bassa e frustrata e doveva ammetterlo, comprendeva Mac, ma non potè fare a meno di sollevare un sopracciglio con aria eloquente. Le parole gli uscirono fuori dalla bocca ancora prima che potesse effettivamente fermarle.<br/>«Dovevi pensarci prima, non credi?»<br/>«Cosa. Cosa hai detto?» Lo sguardo del ragazzo biondo improvvisamente vigile.  <br/>«Mi hai sentito!» <br/>«Saremmo morti tutti Jack! Io, tu, Cage, la squadra che c'ha aiutati, forse metà New York perfino.» <br/>La voce di Mac era risoluta, piena di una convinzione, che fece infuriare un po' Jack. Era così pronto a sacrificare sé stesso per salvare gli altri, che non gli sembrava giusto.<br/>«Beh sì, l'unica soluzione era chiudersi uno stanzino con una bombola di Gas Nervino che perde. Non eri tu il genio della squadra?» Mac non potè fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Infatti sono vivo. Ma abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso, scusami ma non sono in vena di un bis.»<br/>Jack lasciò cadere il discorso e Mac bevve avidamente il suo succo d'arancia che l'uomo più grande aveva tolto dal frigo un po' prima per renderlo a temperatura ambiente, godendosi ogni sorso. Per giorni era stato idratato forzatamente tramite flebo, era bello ritrovare in quel gesto un po' dell'autonomia che si era faticosamente guadagnato.<br/>Nonostante i suoi sforzi, il ragazzo riuscì a mangiare solamente un po' di pane tostato, prima di crollare esausto tra i cuscini del divano. Non passarono neanche dieci minuti, che il suo respiro divenne più profondo e uniforme.<br/>Jack tirò un sospiro che era un misto di sollievo e stanchezza. Gli rimboccò la coperte e, con mano esitante, quasi temesse di svegliarlo, passò una mano fra i capelli inaspettatamente morbidi, indugiando sulla fronte, giusto per accertarsi che non avesse febbre. Era difficile abbandonare la paura che lo aveva attanagliato per quasi una settimana. Questa volta era  andato così vicino a perderlo, che stava davvero progettando di chiuderlo in un'enorme sfera di pluriball, giusto per essere sicuri che una cosa del genere non si ripetesse.<br/>Una volta accertatosi che Mac stava bene, beh più o meno, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, i piedi sul tavolino da caffè, e dopo essersi grattato la collottola e la barba poco curata cadde in un sonno poco profondo e agitato. </p>
<p>Il suono del campanello fu inaspettato. Gli trapanò il cervello e lo fece sobbalzare. Doveva essere veramente esausto se il suo sonno era diventato più pesante del solito.<br/>Dopo un'occhiata al ragazzo che sembrava non aver sentito nulla si affrettò ad aprire. <br/>«Capo Signora...» borbottò Jack, reprimendo un sbadiglio, mentre fissava la persona all'altro capo dell'uscio.</p>
<p>«Non te lo permetterò Matty!» Jack stava tenendo volutamente la voce bassa, ma al suo interlocutore non sfuggì il ringhio sommesso, in quella che era a tutti gli effetti una minaccia.<br/>«Si è appena addormentato!» Continuó, indicando la porta accostata. Si erano trasferiti nel patio, Jack aveva acceso comunque il fuoco nella buca, nonostante fossero appena le due del pomeriggio; Los Angeles aveva un clima veramente strano a volte. <br/>«Non lo chiederei se non fosse importante.» Replicò donna, con voce calma e controllata.</p>
<p>«Cosa è importante?» <br/>Entrambi si girarono all'unisono nel sentire la voce provenire dall'entrata del patio. Mac, con aria ancora assonnata, mentre si reggeva al muro di mattoni scuri, per alleggerire la pressione sulla gamba e avere una certa stabilità, li guardava in maniera interrogativa. La testa piegata di lato e le guance rosse, per l'imbarazzo di aver interrotto una conversazione che lo riguardava. <br/>Nonostante lo sguardo ammonitore di Jack, Matty si fece avanti e non prima di essersi morsa le labbra, improvvisamente indecisa, disse: «Una ricercatrice e il suo gruppo di studenti sono rimasti bloccati in Antartide. La nave su cui stanno viaggiando è in avaria. Hanno richiesto l'aiuto della Fenice.»<br/>Mac annuì e Jack potè vedere l'esatto momento in cui Mac aveva preso la sua decisione perché lasciò andare la sua presa sul muro e si raddrizzò. Lo sguardo ora concentrato. «Se accetti...» esitò Matty, «C'è già un collegamento audio video pronto nel War Room. Avrai assistenza e supporto...»<br/>«Mac!» La voce di Jack esprimeva preoccupazione, ma il ragazzo lo ignorò volutamente.<br/>«Dammi cinque minuti...» <br/>Matty annuì e quando Mac fece per scendere i gradini, stringendo i denti per il fastidio alla gamba, «Imparerai mai?» Borbottò Jack, che improvvisamente era al suo fianco sostenendolo e guidandolo per il corridoio che portava alla sua camera da letto. «Salvare il mondo è il mio lavoro...» Mac sorrise, il sorriso ampio, di chi nonostante tutto, aveva ancora fiducia nel mondo e nel domani. «Sì, ma salvare te è il mio.»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E' stata scritta per l'Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart (https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) utilizzando la parola chiave "Ricercatore"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>